


A Luthor And A Super

by SavedBySelena



Series: SuperCorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Since Lena suddenly was missed, Kara was looking for her until she was going to gave up, at least in front of her friends. When she and the DEO team tried again to stop Lillian Luthor they found someone in the Luthor Mansion who they thought was dead.





	A Luthor And A Super

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to this fanfiction of a post I saw on Twitter, so I thought I could make a OneShot of it. BTW this is the link to the post https://twitter.com/moredramaforya/status/991301800476270593

Since Lena was gone, Kara wasn't herself anymore. Since five years, she was looking for the youngest Luthor but there never was a sign of the blackhaird beauty who always showed Kara that it is totally okay, to feel more human, even when you're not.

“Kara? Can you hear me?” it was her sisters voice she heard in her ear, while she was flying over the city, thinking of what would it be, if Lena would still be there and both of them would have their daily lunch together. But since Lena was gone, she hadn't ever had such fun time. She was only saving National City, trying to be a good reporter and here and there spending time with her sister and friends.

“Yeah I can hear you, what it is?” Kara asked her older sister, while she was flying back to the DEO.

“You should come to the DEO, you wont believe, what Winn just found”

“Already on my way” Kara said, while she was flying through the city to her destiny. Probably Winn just found out something about Lillian again, like the last time. Kara would fight her again, bring her back to prison and in a few weeks or month, Lillian would break out of it and they would fight again. This became a thing between the Luthor and the Super. Kara was at least happy about the fact, that Sam Arias, one of her closest friends, took over L-Corp, since Lena was gone, so Lillian hasn't had a chance to do it. Even when it first looked like, that Sam was one of her newest villain, because of Reign, it all turned out the other way, after they find a way, to help Sam, but also Reign. Now Sam has the control over Reign and not other wise. But that only happened, because Lena helped them, and than, just disappeared. When Kara arrived at the DEO, everyone was looking at her. She knew that look. They all were worried about the Superhero. Since Lena was gone, everyone looked at her like that.

“What did Winn found?” the blonde asked, while she stand next to Alex and J'onn J'onezz. She never told her friends about her feelings, she had for the Luthor. She even never told it the Luthor. She wanted to, she really wanted, but than, all the drama happened.

 

_“Lena, are you sure, that this will help her?” Kara asked her best friend, while she was standing in her super suite next to her. Lena still doesn't knew who Kara really was. She still thinks they were both two different kind of people._

_“Of course I'm sure Supergirl. I worked on that for weeks now” the smaller one said and short Supergirl sighed, before she nodded. She trusts Lena. She trusts her since they first met. Since the day in Lena's office at L-Corp, the blonde hero trusted the Luthor, even when no other did that._

_“But before we start, I have to tell you something” she blonde woman said and Lena raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. Every time, when Lena was doing something like that, Kara's mind went off. Than she was mostly thinking about the stuff, she could do with the Luthor._

_The kissing._

_The teasing._

_And more than ever, how it would be to feel Lena's skin on her own skin._

_“Supergirl? Are you still there?” Lena waved her hand in front of Supergirl's face and looked worried at her friend. “Yeah” the blond laughed short and scratched the back of her head._

_“I was just thinking about something”_

_“And about what?” Lena was curious. Every time Supergirl, or even Kara, did something like that, one of them started to act strange. Sometimes it felt like, they were one and the same person. But if it where so, Kara would have told it Lena, or?_

_“Nothing important right now, but about what I wanted to tell you” the blond started and walked up and down._

_“Promise me, you wont get mad at me?”_

_“Why should I get mad at you Supergirl? We are friends. So just tell me what ever is on your mind” Lena smiled and there it was again. The feeling in Kara's heart. The feeling, she always get, when Lena is smiling at her like that. She was so in love with her best friend, but was so afraid of telling her that._

_“You once asked me, why Kara and I are spend so much time together, but never when you are around” the blond started and Lena nodded in responds. The blackhaird women always thought Kara and Supergirl never wanted her to be around. Or that both of them were maybe a couple. But than Kara started dating Mon-El, who now was gone._

_“The reason is really easy” Supergirl smiled, before she made her hair in a ponytail and but some glasses on, which Lena knew. Those glasses belong to Kara. And when she looked at the face, with the glasses on and the ponytail, Lena just smiled and leaned against her desk._

_“I know Kara” now the blond was shoked._

_“How?” “At first I thought you both had a relationship, because you both know a lot about the other one. But than Mon-El was there. And you started dating him. And I figured it out, that night, you saved my live when the plane was about to crash into the lake” Kara just looked at her best friend and didn't knew what to say now._

 

“I scanned the Luthor Mansion a few weeks ago with a drone. It took me a while to get trough everything but I found something really interesting” Kara blinked a few times and looked at her best friend. Again she was thinking about the day she told Lena who she really was, before she disappeared just a few hours later, after they saved Sam.

“And what exactly Winn? We all know, that Lillian is probably there, like the last time. But what is so interesting, that I had to come?” Kara was about to meet Sam and Ruby. They wanted to hang out a bit, before Sam and Ruby would leave National City over the weekend for a mother daughter trip. Okay, well, Alex was going with them, because, since Maggie left, it was obvious that Sam and Alex would end dating and now they are married since a few month.

“Under the house, like about a bit more than 300 feet, there is something like a laboratory or so. I can't see more. You guys should check that out. Lillian could make a new plan or something in there” Winn said calmly, while he is looking at Supergirl.

“Winn is right, we should go. Agent Danvers? You and Supergirl are coming with me” the Martian said, while he is looking directly into Supergirl's eyes. He knew, that she never wanted to go back to there. Not to the Place, where Lillian raised her best friend and told her she was nothing special to her. Supergirl sighed, before she nodded.

“Than lets go. I have plans for today” she said, before she just left the DEO.

“Lets go Agent Danvers” Alex nodded, before she and J'onn followed the blond superhero, to make sure, she wont to anything stupid.

 

At the Luthor Mansion, in Metropolis, J'onn stopped Kara from just entering the Mansion.

“What?”

“We are going to use my way, not your way” the blonde sighed, before she nodded and stand next to J'onn. He layed his arms around the Danvers sisters before he closed his eyes and just a second later, they were in a laboratory. Kara looked around and stand in shock, when she saw a familiar face in front of her.

“Lena” she said, and got away from J'onn, while she looked at her best friend.

“Lena” she said now happier than before, before she just hugged the smaller one and hide her face in her neck. She couldn't believe that her best friend was still alive. She thought Lena was dead and she never would see her again. But now, she was here, and right now, she was hugging her and taking in the smell of her perfume, which was her favourite one.

“You found me” Lena whispered, while she layed her arms slowly around the blonde one. She couldn't believe, that Kara finally found her and that she would finally get out of here. Lena was never a person who let someone so close to her, but after five years of being alone here in the laboratory, forced from her mother to work for her or her best friend would die, she let down all her guards and just pulled the superhero closer.

“I thought you were dead. I searched so long for you” Kara whispered, before she let off of Lena and looked in those green eyes, she fell for, since they first met.

“I was here all the years. My mother made it impossible for me to leave here and to reach out for you. But I knew, one day, you would find me and get me out of her” Lena smiled and looked in the blue eyes of her own hero.

“I knew you would come for me Kara, like a said one day, Supergirl may saved me, but you, you are my hero Kara Danvers” Kara smiled and hugged her best friend again. She ignored her sister and Martian who both just looked at the two woman, acting, like they were totally alone. But what wondered them most was, that it seems, that Lena knew who Supergirl really was. “Supergirl?” Alex said and the blond stepped away from Lena and looked at her sister.

“How does she...”

“I told her, just before we cured Sam and Lena got missed” Alex nodded and sighed short.

“But she already knew it. She figured it out by herself, like Cat” Kara shrugged with her shoulders and looked and Lena who was more than happy, to see her best friend again.

“When it is true, what Miss Luthor said about her mother, we should get out of here” the three woman looked at J'onn who was standing at the same spot than since they arrived here.

“He's right. We should go. Let's go Lena” Kara looked at her best friend and hold her hand out to her. Lena bit her bottom lip, before she nodded and layed her hand in Kara's. The blond one smiled soft, before she hold the free hand of J'onn.

 

Later at that day, Kara was in her apartment, sitting on her couch and eating a slice of pizza. She never thought, she would see Lena again. All the years she was looking for her, she was so close to her, but also so far away. But now she was back again, and Lillian was in the prison, after J'onn and Alex found her and arrested her. And now, Lillian was on a prison she never could escape from.

“What are you thinking about Kara?” the blond looked up to meet the green eyes of her best friend.

“I'm just so happy, that you are finally back Lena” Kara smiled and also Lena smiled, before she sat next to her and start to eat her salad.

“How did you managed not to give up?” Kara wanted to asked her that the whole day, but there were much other things, both of them had to do after they got back to the DEO.

“I was thinking about someone who meant a lot to me and who would save me, no matter what” Lena smiled soft at her best friend and also the blond one smiled.

“I would always save you Lena, no matter how long we won't see each other. You are special to me, and I would do everything to find and save you” her love for Lena was so strong, she would fly to an other planet, an other universe, just to save the beautiful woman who stole her heart.

“Not only the thought of my best friend coming to rescue me was making me going through this Kara. No, also the fact that I'm in love with my best friend was getting me through all this. But only because, I don't wanted to die, without telling my best friend, how I really feel” Kara just looked at Lena and swallowed. She never thought, she would tell her something like that. She always thought that the love between them was one-sided. But now it seems more. Now it seems like Lena is feeling the same for her.

“You...you are in love with me?” Kara whispered and looked directly in the green eyes of the women she always admire so much.

“Yes Kara, even when I know you are not in love with me, I needed to tell you that. When I saw you the first time, I doesn't knew I would fall in love with you. Especially as you started to date Mon-El. But after a while, I started to fall more and more for you. And at that day, where you told me, that you are Supergirl, I wanted to let you know my feelings for you, but you know what happened than” Kara nodded and bit her lip short.

“I… should go now” Lena said, before she got up and got her jacket.

“Lena, wait!” Kara jumped up from the couch and run to her best friend. She stood in front of her and licked her lips short, before she grabbed her waist and pulled the smaller one closer to her. Lena swallowed and looked up in the blue eyes of the woman she loved since the first day they met.

“I don't want you to go. I looked for you since five years and couldn't get you out of my head. I'm in love with you too Lena. I love you so much, that I just can't let you go now” and before Lena could say anything, Kara locked their lips together and kissed the youngest Luthor family member, with all of her feelings for her.


End file.
